


Fear Cuts Deeper

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Quick as a snake. Fear cuts deeper than swords. </i>
</p><p>Arya Stark and Nymeria</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fear Cuts Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> _Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Quick as a snake. Fear cuts deeper than swords._
> 
> Arya Stark and Nymeria


End file.
